


A Hug

by DoomedKelpie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Hugging, Hugs, Non-Consensual Hugging, Patton feels bad, Roman’s a jerk in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedKelpie/pseuds/DoomedKelpie
Summary: Patton hugs Janus without thinking.
Kudos: 25





	A Hug

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a really short drabble I wrote at like 3 am in my phone notes before I fell asleep. I don’t have anything else to do with it right now, so.

Patton looked like he was about to cry, and the others were glaring at Janus as though he had done something wrong.  _ Had _ he done something wrong? He didn’t think so- he’d just reacted. 

But there was Patton looking upset, and everyone was mad, but how was it  _ his _ fault that Patton couldn’t keep his hands to himself?

“I-I’m sorry, Janus, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” the moral side apologized. “I know that you still don’t really trust me or really know me too well yet. I just did it without thinking.”

“Oh, he just over-reacted, Patton,” Roman sneered, rolling his eyes. 

Janus was pretty sure Patton had hugged him.  _ Hugged _ him like he did to the others, but the man had come up from behind him, and he hadn’t seen him, so he’d been spooked. And Janus wasn’t really very comfortable with physical affection anyway. So, the instant it registered in his mind that someone had  _ grabbed _ him, he broke free of the hold and pushed the offender away. 

Turned out said offender had just been Patton getting overly excited. 

“Apologies, Patton,” Janus replied, knowing that things would be easier if he just took the blame for the situation. “I just hadn’t known you were there, and I was surprised.”

“Kiddo...”

“Now, I should be going, anyway.”

And then Janus went to leave, only to be stopped by someone calling out his name.

“Janus, wait!”

Patton. 

“You don’t need to apologize. You  _ shouldn’t _ apologize,” Patton denied, speaking his words with a serious weight. “If someone touches you and it makes you uncomfortable, you have the right to be upset about it. I shouldn’t have hugged you when I didn’t know if you would be okay with it. I won’t do that without asking again in the future, alright?”

“... alright.”

And then he was gone.


End file.
